


Available

by Amikotsu



Series: Naruto and OCs [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/M, First Meetings, Groping, Humor, Insults, Meet-Cute, Rare Pairings, Uzumaki Naruto-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikotsu/pseuds/Amikotsu
Summary: "So you're one of those perverts, eh?""Pervert? How was I supposed to know it was you!""You just go groping people like that? That's sick.""Don't you judge me, you jerk! I don't understand why women flock to you. You're rude!" She looked so embarrassed that he almost felt bad for her, but he was more embarrassed and annoyed that she called him rude, when a growing number of people had stopped to watch the exchange. "I'm sorry I did that. Don't go using that ninja voodoo next time. You looked like my friend, Taro.""Ninja voodoo? You mean chakra?" He arched a brow at her.Naruto runs in to the strangest girl, and somehow it turns into an S-rank mission.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Naruto and OCs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Available

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dieseldevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieseldevi/gifts).



He didn't mind the peaceful lifestyle many of the villagers had adopted, but he couldn't bring himself to relax, not that much, not after a year. He was restless and he knew it; he was sure that every one of his friends knew it. Most of the missions coming in were D-rank missions, and he felt like those were below him, but he went along with what Kakashi said, because the man seemed to think keeping him in the village and letting people see him raised morale and reassured people of the fact that yes, the war was over, and all of the nations would work like hell to keep the resulting peace. Naruto waited for the other shoe to drop. Maybe he waited for Sasuke's release. Kakashi said it would be soon, but he'd been saying that for months. The elders were still aggravating, and though everyone thought they needed to be replaced, no one had gotten together to suggest replacements. Maybe it was another case of _soon_ that Naruto hated.

Fingers laced behind his head, he strolled down the street. He'd used a henge to change his hair color to brown, even changed his clothes, so people barely noticed him. He loved the attention -- he really did -- but sometimes he wanted to grocery shop without a horde of women following him around, watching his every move. Most of the stores had run out of instant ramen because every up-and-coming shinobi wanted to eat what he ate, do what he did. It was great, at first, but the allure wore off after four months. Sadly, Kakashi had it worse. Not only did the new Hokage have to outrun the mobs of women, he had to turn down marriage proposals for himself and for Naruto, each one needing a signed refusal, each one filled with nice lies about the focus being on rebuilding and aiding the village. The daimyo's three daughters wanted to marry him, and the elders were still putting pressure on Kakashi to accept a political marriage, even though Kakashi had said, time and time again, that Naruto wasn't interested and the idea of arranged marriages went out with the first Hokage. 

The sad part was that Naruto agreed to meet with them and play the part of an interested bachelor, because he loved his village and understood that a stronger connection with the daimyo only meant more support for the village. In all honesty, even after the things Hinata had said, he just wasn't interested in any of the girls in the village. He was eighteen. He had plenty of time to expand his personal life. He was more interested in pursuing his dream of being Hokage. A wife and family could wait. Still, he went on dates. Ino and Sakura constantly conspired, throwing women at him, telling him a relationship might help the restlessness. He thought it had a lot to do with their own lack of relationships. They had nothing better to do than set him up on dates with his growing number of stalkers. 

Naruto heard someone calling out for a boy named Taro, then he heard hurried footsteps and a string of apologies called out to irritated passersby. Without any warning, someone slapped him on the ass and he let out an embarrassing shout that had everyone stopping to stare at him. His concentration slipped and the henge disappeared, leaving him as himself again. He covered his butt with his hands and whipped around to see the one responsible. The girl looked at him in horror, her cheeks turning a shade of red that matched her long hair. She covered her face with her hands and took several steps back. Naruto noticed she was about to bump into someone, so he grabbed her left shoulder and stopped her from moving.

"So you're one of those perverts, eh?"

"Pervert? How was I supposed to know it was you!"

"You just go groping people like that? That's sick."

"Don't you judge me, you jerk! I don't understand why women flock to you. You're rude!" She looked so embarrassed that he almost felt bad for her, but he was more embarrassed and annoyed that she called him rude, when a growing number of people had stopped to watch the exchange. "I'm sorry I did that. Don't go using that ninja voodoo next time. You looked like my friend, Taro."

"Ninja voodoo? You mean chakra?" He arched a brow at her and she let out an unladylike huff that blew a stray strand of bright red hair from her face. "I didn't want people knowing it was me, but now they do, and here come the women. Great," he said, mumbling the last part. "Look, just get lost, yeah?"

"I'll go when I'm good and ready to go."

"Alright then. Later."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Jerk."

"Pervert."

"Your ass isn't even that great. Seems flabby to me," the girl shrugged, an evil smile appearing on her face. He opened and closed his mouth several times and she tapped her chin. "Cat got your tongue, hero?" Naruto growled at her, turned on his heels, and stalked off into the crowd. She called after him, her tone full of false cheer. "See ya later, fat ass!"

Naruto glared straight ahead, ignoring the whispers and laughter at his back. Crazy girl. The insanity was contagious, in his opinion. Naruto continued to the grocery store he'd wanted to visit, but the women flocking to him made the journey almost unbearable. Outside of the store, he turned, plastered on one of his signature grins, and gave them all a sheepish wave. Emerging from the crowd, the redhead looked at him and rolled her light-blue eyes. Her hair pulled up in a high ponytail, bangs framing her face, she raised her chin and marched right past him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her back, then followed her into the grocery store. The whole display of instant ramen in the front of the store had seen better days. He grabbed a basket from beside the door and went to collect the three cups remaining on the display. He pouted at the containers. Three cups. Sighing, he went to find other food staples. And he kept running into the same girl. Over and over. 

"Are you following me?" He finally confronted her in the milk aisle and she turned from the cooler to give him an odd look. "Look, I won't be upset if you are. It's natural. I'm big in the village now and you're starstruck," he continued. Her expression neutral, she turned and grabbed a carton of milk. "Hey, are you even listening, lady?"

"Koume," the girl said, offering him a wry smile. Blushing, he repeated her name, adding it onto his words. She looked him over. "Why would I be following you if you followed me into the store? Look, Naruto, you shouldn't get a big head. Thanks for saving the world though."

"You're welcome," Naruto nodded, half-listening as he reached around her to grab a carton of milk, adding it to his three cups of ramen. She prodded his stomach and he snorted, the beginning of a laugh. "What did you do that for?"

"Your clothes make you look bulky."

"Yeah, well, your clothes are terrible too."

She actually looked nice in her pale green summer dress, the color pairing nicely with her hair. He didn't want to ask if she knew about the Uzumaki clan, but her red hair had the beginning of the words on his tongue. She stared at him with narrowed eyes, her cheeks red, from embarrassment or anger, he wasn't sure. He knew he probably shouldn't have insulted her. His mother would have definitely scolded him for behaving that way to a girl. Rubbing the back of his head, he averted his eyes. 

"I'm sorry. You look really nice," he amended, risking a glance at her. She seemed much calmer, but wasn't eager to look at him either. They stood there for several minutes, neither moving. "So, um, Koume," he continued, unsure where he meant to go. 

"I'm sorry too. You're not ugly."

"You never called me ugly."

"Oh. Then the other stuff I said."

He eyed her, trying to decide if she truly meant the apology, but she gave him a little wave and headed toward the eggs, leaving him behind. After a split-second decision, he hurried after her. He caught her elbow and she elbowed him in the gut. Whipping around, red hair temporarily obscuring her vision, she realized she'd elbowed him and let out a string of apologies, all of them lost under his groaning. He held up a hand and she stopped talking. After a moment of silence, where he regained his breath, she offered an apologetic smile. 

"You shouldn't have grabbed me, and aren't you a big-time shinobi? I didn't even hit you that hard. Maybe I should have learned that voodoo magic."

"You just surprised me. Most civilians wouldn't have reacted that way. There's no reason for it in Konoha."

"I'm from Kusagakure. Trust me, there's a reason for it there."

"You mean like Karin? Are you an Uzumaki too?" He grinned at her, waiting for the inevitable _yes_ and the moment to draw her into a bear hug. Instead, she shrugged her shoulders. "You don't know?" She shook her head and he frowned. He didn't know what to say, but he didn't mean to keep talking. "Well, maybe we could find out. Like a mission!"

"I don't know about that. We just met and it's been eighteen years," she said, shifting on her feet. He grabbed her free hand and started dragging her toward the front counter. "Wait! I'm not done shopping! Naruto!"

"We're on a mission now. S-rank!"

"I'm not a shinobi."

"Fine, then it'll be an S-rank secret mission."

She began to laugh and he grinned at her, encouraging her to keep going. They left with half-finished shopping lists, consisting of two cartons of milk, a dozen eggs, and three cups of instant ramen. Koume didn't care much about the mission, but she let the stubborn Uzumaki go, because once he set his sights on something, it was impossible to stop him. Sasuke was one huge example. She had to admit that holding Naruto's hand was kind of nice.


End file.
